Ice Queen
by Mirai Arekushisu
Summary: CHAPTER ONE FINISHED WOOT! My first fic, well let's hope you love it! Jou and Seto are spending a peaceful night together when an ice storm hits, causing a loss of power and they are visited by an unexpected face from Jou's past.


**OKay so FINALLLY FINISHED!!! seesh!  
**

**Disclaimer: All I own is plot (and some OCs later on)**

**Pairing: Seto x Jou**

**Warning: Jou gets a little "hot"**

**well here we go!! This chapter is done now I just have to keep trucking, but I hope you love it PLEASE R&R!!! ^-^**

******

* * *

**

For Seto Kaiba this winter seemed to be no different from any other he had seen before, minus the horrendous ice storm that was forecast for later that evening. Of course at his age Seto wasn't worried about the weather, already two years out of college the only things the twenty-five year old was constantly protective of were his younger brother of thirteen, Mokuba, and his breathtaking blond boyfriend, Jounuchi Katsuya. It seemed that the exceedingly lean six foot seven CEO could not be distracted by anything outside of Kaiba corp. his heavy hitting inherited company. However, he was able to make the decision He decided to take that night off and spend it with Jounuchi, the twenty four year old five foot eleven ocean blue-eyed blond that was making his way to Seto's core. Although, they hadn't been able to spend very much time together because of Seto's new project, which was now causing some serious strain on the relationship. Tonight, Seto was hoping to make everything up to Jou no mater what it took. He didn't exactly have any plans for the night but he felt that he should just lay back, go with the flow and do what made Jou happy.

Seto thought about all he could do tonight as he stood in his bedroom before his full length mirror analyzing his outfit, not one of his most comfortable, but it was Jou's favorite. A tight black long sleeve button down along with the tightest pair of black denim jeans Seto had ever owned. He never really understood why Jou had grown to like that outfit so much, but if it made him happy, Seto would oblige. The tall statuesque brunette left his room and began down the stairs in response to the doorbell, only to find his younger brother, Mokuba, standing at the door beside a tall, vibrant, doll-like blond whom was giving Seto a look of infatuation through ice-blue porcelain eyes. Seto stood motionless, drinking in the sight of his love; he began towards Jou as Jou did the same. As the boys reached each other they entered an embrace that neither of them had previously experienced, somehow it suddenly seemed like a childhood romance, pure innocence in the moment that became the perfect few seconds the boys never knew before. After the speechless greetings, the three boys remained silent as Seto lead Jou into the media room, after sending off Mokuba to do to his own accord, for the only planned part of their night. First off was the typical romance movie for the couple, "Across the Universe", it had recently become Jou's favorite thus swaying Seto's decision for the night, and after that, was anyone's guess as to what would happen. The two cuddled up in the media room as the movie started and it wasn't long until Seto fell asleep, exhausted from his day. The storm by then had hit almost full force, beating against the windows in a quick but steady rhythm. The view of the outside developed into a blur, a mere impressionistic painting of its former charm. Thunder, as a cadence of drums riddled the air ever so sparsely, while the flash of lightning greeted the house in the same pattern. After a while, about a fourth of the way into the movie, the ruckus outside eased faintly but kept at a consistent lull.

While snuggled together up on a plush micro-fiber love seat, Jou began to wonder what is love was thinking about. Turning to question his love Jou then realized that his brunette was quite comfortable, so comfortable he was nearly in a coma. With only reaching the middle of the movie Jou became a slight bit irritated with Seto, and began to shrug around on the loveseat in hopes to 'accidentally' wake his companion.

"Hey, Seto? Are you okay??" Jou then put his hand on the nape of Seto's neck and nudged Seto's nose with his own. Then slowly the brunette statue shuffled a little before doing his own amount of snuggling.

"Yea I'm fine Jou; it's just been a long day, um, is there something you need??" Seto offered in apologies for his unexpected nap, on Jou's back. Jou now had situated himself in front of Seto so to see all of his love's face. He looked up, puppy-eyed, to Seto and began trying to sway Seto by 'begging'.

"Um, Seto, do… do you want to play a game?? So that Mokuba doesn't feel so alone like he does every time??" intensifying his stare Jou then nestled into Seto's neck, landing a kiss on the hinge of his toy's jaw, in other words, a sweet spot of Seto's. After a shiver, Seto sighed and gave his blond an answer.

"Sure, whatever you want. What did you have in mind??" Seto amusement was growing with Jou's mood swing, thinking of all the possibilities a 'game' could offer the couple. Seto subsequently gave a hand to Jou. Seto decided to turn Jou about and pulling him close so that Seto could embrace his back. The taller of the boys slowly leaned into the blond mane facing him. In an endeavor to construct things into a little more of a sensual taste he began inhaling, drinking, and all around consuming Jou's scent. Breathing down Jou's neck, Seto could now sense a positive reaction from the puppy he was now unsettling.

"Now, are you _sure_ you want Mokuba around? How about we play our own little game??" Seto purred into Jou's ear, causing the reaction to amplify by lifting Jou's shirt and ever so vaguely caressing his abdomen. Though unexpectedly, Seto now could feel a pressure that was forcing his arms apart. Jou now turned to Seto and, while putting the most minuscule bit of distance between them, held his hands still.

"Oh, but Seto Mokuba has been alone for a while now, let's not make him feel imaginary," Jou offered Seto another longing look. He then relaxed before speaking.

"Alright, if that's what makes you happy," Seto sighed, disappointed, then reluctantly followed Jou into the small closet adjoining their previous position in the media room. The closet wasn't a big one, only about four feet wide, although it was a walk-in; it was mainly used for storage of movies and, as they needed it tonight, a large selection of games. Jou looked around in the all too familiar closet waiting for something to catch his eye. This time there seemed to be no charming notion jetting from the pale to vibrant colored boxes surrounding the blond. Nevertheless, something in the mediocrity sparked a new and important question Jou would pose for Seto. As the brunette tiptoed into the closet, he kept his distance, stopping at the doorway. Seto leaned against the doorjamb; ankles crossed waiting for Jou's decision. The distance Seto was forcing between the boys only stirred Jou's question even more; forgetting all about his previous plans, Jou then turned to Seto with a most litigious conversation in mind. Leaving his current position, empty handed, Jou approached his looming brunette with caution, but still stopping at a tight distance. While fiddling with Seto's shirt buttons, Jou consistently avoided eye contact with the taller boy before asking Seto anything.

"Um. Hey Seto?? Do you mind if I ask you a personal question??" Jou continuing to evade Seto's glance as he pulled his hand up to his chin. Jou's sudden mood swing rose some suspicion within Seto.

"Yea, sure why do you think I would mind??" Seto then leaned back in an effort to make eye contact with Jou, but the blond ignored Seto's notion. Jou remained still as he quietly spoke.

"Seto, are you bored with me??" although nearly inaudible, Kaiba understood Jou completely, and the revelation both shocked, and angered him. Seto then clutched Jou's face into his large hands and stared directly into the blonde's eyes with a blazing glare.

"How could you even _dare _to think that of me??" the CEO was nearly tear struck by the statement as the frequency of the lightning picked up. Jou looked at Seto pleading now.

"I'm sorry Seto; I just don't feel like I really understand anything at all anymore," Kaiba dropped his hand then to grab a hold of Jou's. Again disappointed in Jou, Seto confronted him.

"I honestly don't even know what to say to that Jou, what do you want from me? Do you want me to lay down my life for you?? Cause it already feels like I have!"

"Seto, I'm sorry, I really am. I am just so confused about everything in my life right now! I just want to be sure of how you feel about me because I love you so far beyond belief it nearly kills me!" As the thunder increasing in frequency and volume, Seto was enraged and relieved at the same time.

"YOU WANT TO BE SURE OF SOMETHING?! I'll give you something to be sure of because I've got a question of my own for you!!" at that moment Seto reached into his pocket for a tiny black box, the biggest thing he had planned for the evening, this wasn't the situation Seto had hoped he would be doing this in, but he would make do. Yet before the brunette could fully grasp the prized box there was a deafening thunder clap and the boys were suddenly in the dark.

"OOOOWWW!!" they heard Mokuba cry from the kitchen. Without any hint of thought, Seto's instinct kicked in right before he sprinted towards the source of the cry. Seto reached the kitchen in time to find Mokuba sitting in a water puddle that seemed to overwhelm the floor. The young one sat there, with tears staining his cheeks as Seto's instinct told him to scoop up Mokuba I his arms and immediately race into the bathroom. Conversely, Jou regained his previous seat in the media room while waiting the prior situation out. In the meantime Seto planted Mokuba on the atop the large marble sink counter to the best of his near blind abilities. After finding and igniting a diminutive candle, Seto assessed his younger brother's hands; noticing that Mokuba had sustained various placid burns piqued Seto's curiosity.

"Mokuba, what were you doing??" then after the recollection of the mass amount of water Seto again began to inquire.

"What were you _boiling??_" Mokuba then began to sulk as he observed Seto wrapping his burned hands before even contemplating an answer.

"I knew you had big plans for Jou tonight, and I wanted to make things special. I was making spaghetti for dinner since it's Jou's favorite. The noodles had finally finished cooking and I was on my way to strain them when the power went out; it startled me so much that I tripped and spilled the whole thing. I'm so sorry big brother." Finishing up the bandage, Kaiba helped the little one off the counter ahead of giving him instructions.

"It's okay Mokuba, thank you. Now go clean it up." As the black mop flitted away, Seto maintained his arrangement in the bathroom long enough for Jou to cross the threshold and embrace the statue. In nuzzling the nape of his lover's neck; Jou began to muddle apologies into the brunette's ear.

"Seto, I'm so sorry, I love you so much…" the blonde's welling tears obstructed his next words, and the couple's embrace constricted prior to Seto's answer.

"I love you too Jou, know that. Now, let's go sit down." The brunette then turned, grabbing Jou's hand and leading him to the kitchen, where they lit multiple candles. The boys sat at the table in bordering seats with Mokuba on Seto's other side. Mokuba simply stared at Seto just ahead of posing a question.

"Hey Seto?? How long do you think this will last??" Seto turned to his younger brother to find a terrified look of longing. Seto purely melted in the young one's presence while his obsession then became nothing but the comfort of Mokuba. Yet before Seto could speak the three boys were interrupted by a deceptively urgent knock at the door. Jou and Seto shared a bemused look just as they were leaving Mokuba at the table to answer the door. Once the couple allowed the front door to screech stridently open, Jou was astonished at the gorgeous familiar face he now perceived. The visitor then spoke.

"Jou, is that you??"

**

* * *

**

**^-^**

******Totally hope you like it Reviews are greatly appreciated!! Good and Bad!! Throw them at me!!**


End file.
